Sensory Deprivation
by StoryBookGhoolies
Summary: Just a small one shot in second person detailing a victim of Lord Loss trapped in a prison, unsure of their fate. Basically my return to this site after a sort of state of absence due to exams! ;) OC-one-shot but the OC is nameless/genderless/ageless


**A/N: Oh dear Persephone, it has been a long time since I actually appeared upon this site posting content isn't it? To all those following me, I deeply apologise for my extended absence! GCSEs came upon me like a coldness in the night and basically, they've controlled my life for the past while. Also, personal stuff to do with a friend of mine's mental health really kicked off around the time I began working on my writing again and I had to put her first because her state was seriously dire and there was no way I could abandon her just to work on my writing, regardless of how much I love you guys, your love of my work and your support!**

 **Esther is going to be updated soon my lovelies, just after I get two essays finished off and get my lazy behind into gear, but I promise by the end of October/beginning of November, I am going to try updating** _A Thousand Screams in the Dark_ **on a regular basis! The only good thing about my extend absence and stresses is it's given me time to finally get a concrete idea of what direction I want to take the story in to reach my conclusion without giving away too much, and I will admit now, it will be having at least one sequel, because I cannot tie up every end within the confides of the first story or else it'll be WAY too long even by my standards. I'm not sure if a third fanfic is something you would want, or if it would even be necessary, but regardless of where Esther's story ends (and whether she gets the ending I think she deserves - a happy one) might be put aside for a continuation of Linzer's story arc in the Zom-B universe, because I assure you, soon enough I will be writing for that fandom too!**

 **Overall, I apologise to you guys for my absence, and I just wanted to write this dumb little one shot to show you guys that I will hopefully be back to my normal schedule soon enough! I have a week off school coming up (yay!) so hopefully I can knuckle down and get my creative brain back in gear, especially considering I am studying both Englishes for my A-Levels! Thank you to those who have waited, I am so sorry how unreliable I have been, but writers block and life have gotten in the way of Esther's tale. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

 **Many loves and thanks,**

 **-StoryBookGhoolies**

* * *

The air around you feels stank and choked up with filth and grime and a slight scent you can't quite put your finger on but it makes your nose sting and your eyes water.

Blackness envelopes your surroundings yet a pungent aroma – thick, unrelenting, suffocating – slithers into your nostrils uninvited, clawing at the sensitive skin inside your nose, molesting every sensitive nerve, trying to get a better hold over one of your few remaining senses.

The confides of your prison dig into your arms – you can't quite put your finger on what it could be…

 _(maybe it's bone…oh sweet Jesus don't let it be bone…)_

You're not religious, don't kid yourself, you've never been! But now, as you're trapped her, blinded in the darkness, smells tormenting you, squatting in a small cage (your legs have fallen asleep, god knows how long ago – but you don't believe in any gods, do you? Maybe you do now…), any need for food or water have been supplemented by the fact time works differently in this world.

You might've been stuck here for months, weeks, days, years, centuries in the terms of the mortal coil. But in this world – the Demonata you heard muttered in the foreboding void surrounding you, yet another lost voice amongst the _screams and the sighs and the fucking wailing noses-_ this world does not work like your own and you know it – which is why you do not require anything. Not now.

 _Lord Loss sows all the sorrows of the world, lord loss seeds the grief starched trees_

 _In the centre of the web lowly lord loss bows his head_

 _Mangled hands, naked eyes_ _  
_ _Fanged snakes his soul line_ _  
_ _Curled inside like texture sin_ _  
_ _Bloody curdle sheets for skin_

 _In the center of the web vile lord loss torments the dead_ _  
_ _Over strands of red, lord loss crawls_ _  
_ _Dispensing pain, despising all_ _  
_ _Shuns friends, nurtures foes_ _  
_ _Ravages hope, breeds woe_ _  
_ _Drinks moons, devours suns_ _  
_ _Twirls his thumbs till the reaper comes_

 _In the center of the web Lush Lord Loss is all that is left._


End file.
